I'll Catch You
by 4o4Hellfire
Summary: Her blonde hair was covered in crimson blood. He knew she was dead, but he just couldn't get over it.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Pain shot through my side. Blood. Her blonde hair covered in crimson blood.

_Well, I guess this is it._

We were on a mission. We had to rescue two demigods captured by a Cyclops. Simple, right? The problem was there was an invisible monster. Such bullshit.

_I am letting so many people down by dying this way. They died so I could save Olympus. Zoe. Selena. And now, Annabeth. I can't even rescue two fucking demigods._

I blacked out. When I woke up I was in a pitch black room. Fog hung over the floor. A voice boomed in a low growl like tone, "Perseus Jackson. Do you know who I am?"

I snapped, "No. Can we please just get this over with. I just want to be alone."

"Your destiny is not over yet hero," boomed the being.

"What do you mean?"

"I am the Judge of Fallen Heroes. I judge what they have done to see if they deserve a second chance to live."

"Well you can send me on my way to Hades then. I'm no hero. I couldn't even save two demigods. I get everybody around me killed. I'm a worthless hero if you could even call me a hero," I replied.

"Perseus, you have done more in your lifetime than you will ever know. You've saved more people than you could imagine. Not once, but twice. You have saved The Gods twice."

"Well it sure doesn't feel like it," I said with an angry tone.

"Perseus Jackson, I have never bestowed this upon a hero before. None. But you have more life to live. There are more people to save. Even if on a smaller scale and in a different way."

"You have been given a second chance at life. Do you accept?"

I thought about it. I mean why wouldn't you take it you might ask? Well everybody I love is dead. I only had Annabeth and my Mom. Now it was only my Mom.

My Mom. She is the only reason I would even consider this. The only thing I loved that tied me to the mortal world.

After a moment I gave him my choice. "I accept."

The being responded with a voice louder than before, "Perseus Jackson, I bestow upon you a second life. Ascend to the mortal world!"

The last line echoed. A pure light beamed upon my pale skin. The cut in my side healed. I became warm with blood running through my veins restored to my body. My skin returned to its previous tan.

I started to catch on fire. It was not painful. It was warm. I fell asleep in the flames' warmth and awoke on a bench.

**A/N This is the prologue my first story. Sorry for it being short. I have decided to make the first few parts about a friendship between Percy and Artemis, plus a little about what Percy does after he is resurected. I am eager to start work on the first chapter of act one, and will be started immediately after this and it should be uploaded tonight or tomorrow morning. I want to make a goal of at least 2000 words for the next chapters and maybe bump it up to 3000 later on. The mistake I made on my last FanFiction account was extremely short stories and constant POV swaps (it's so annoying to read now). The last account was made in 2009/8 and I was 14 so gimme a break. See you again tonight or tomorrow. Please review (obviously too early in the story to ask for favorites). I have most of the storyline points in my head blah blah blah /ramblingauthorsnoteftw**


	2. New Moon Chapter 1

**Act One**

**New Moon**

**Chapter 2: The Shadow**

Nico DeAngelo was in his father's domain. He had felt a disturbance this morning and had decided to visit his father.

As he walked by he told Cerbeus, "Hey buddy! How are you?"

The dog licked him with all three heads and barked. Nico attempted to walk through the line of souls. He was walking to his Hade's palace when he spotted Annabeth's soul.

Quickly he started to run. He ran through the garden in his father's palace on the hellstone path. He walked up the obsidian steps 4 at a time and started knocking on the door furiously. The door crept open and he ran inside. The palace had an eerie fog. You couldn't even see your feet through it. The base boards were obsidian, the walls painted a ghostly green. He ran as fast as he could through the seemingly endless hall.

He came to the throne room door and started to pound on it. One of his father's skeletal guards opened the door. He walked up to his father's obsidian throne and asked, "What happened to Annabeth?"

Hades laughed and said in a morbid monotone voice, opposite of his laugh, "Well hello there son. I'm doing fine. Love you too."

He gave a bored look and propped his head on his hand.

"Cut the bullshit dad. I need to know what happened."

"They were on a mission to rescue two demigods and died," he spoke as he ran his fingers along his scepter playing with it like a child pretending.

"They?"

"Percy and Annabeth."

Nico's heart stopped. He gave a worried look to his father and was about to speak before Hades said, "Do not worry son, Percy is still alive."

Nico curiously asked, "How."

"He was resurrected," Hades spoke.

Nico hastily replied, "I have to go inform Chiron." With that he disapeared into the shadows.

He appeared in Camp Half-Blood. He asked the nearest demigod where Chiron was and headed to the lake.

He walked through the Cabins. There were almost 50 now that the second war was over, but there were more to be built though. Along the stone path he saw some demigods who he knew from his visits. They shouted, "Hey Nico!" He ignored them and continued to run.

He came to the dock. Chiron was sitting in his magical wheel chair looking out unto the lake. His eyes were elsewhere.

"Chiron!" He turned around to look at Nico.

"Hello there, Nico. What happened?" Chiron asked with years of experience on his face.

"Percy and Annabeth died."

"Percy is dead?" worriedly asked Chiron.

"No he was resurected."

Chiron didn't respond. He looked out to the sea again, looking away from Nico.

"Do you know where Percy is?" said Nico, breaking the silence.

"I don't kn-"

The campers that spoke to Nico early interrupted Chiron. "Chiron! There's a new demigod!"

Chiron left his chair and ran to the Big House. Nico followed closely behind.

When they came to the Big House there was a girl around 14.

Chiron came up to her and asked her some questions.

...

"So Emily, how did you get here?"

The girl stopped a moment. Then she spoke up, "Well my step father was abusive and this guy rescued me. He told me I was a demigod. He told me about this camp and we started walking to the camp. Before we got here he said he thought it would be best if he didn't take me all the way. He took a train to Manhattan, and I got here with his directions."

"What was his name?" asked Chiron.

"Percy."

Nico quickly disappeared into the shadows. He reappeared in Manhattan. He ran to the train station and spotted Percy. Before Percy could spot him he slipped into the shadows, which was easy on a cloudy winter day.

He followed Percy through snowy Manhattan. When Percy turned into an alley he followed. Percy climbed up the fire escape and slipped in through the window after stopping to look at a flower. He waited for him to return. When he did Nico climbed the fire escape and went in to the apartment.

He heard talking from downstairs. Somebody was coming. He had to hide in the shadows. The woman came up the stairs. It was Percy's mom. Mrs. Jackson slipped into her room and Noco followed.

There was a note lying on her bed. She read it out loud and Nico listened.

...

Percy was running away and Nico had to follow him. He was already behind since Percy had a headstart. He climbed to the roof and jumped across the Manhattan buildings. He continued to jump across until he caught up with Percy. He decided it would be best to stay hidden.

He followed Percy for a long while. He left New York, but Nico was determined to follow him.

...

Percy finally stopped in a Ohio forest. He began to build a base of sorts. Nico couldn't follow anymore. He decided to leave and check up on him. And he did for the next two years.

**A/N Okay I lied last A/N but this will bed the last chapter before Percy and Artemis meet. I also am bad at keeping promises about length, but I feel this would be a good place to stop.**

**Also if you decide to review tell me what you don't like. I love the support, but please tell me where I should improve. I will upload another chapter today or tomorrow depending on how long it needs to be. It will be the final chapter of Act 1: New Moon. Please review if you like the story. I'm out. ~Hellfire**


	3. New Moon Chapter 2

**Act 1**

**New Moon**

**Chapter 3: We Have To Stay Strong**

Artemis had been long in search of a monster. She had been on the hunt for nearly a year with her Hunters. Now they were in Ohio. They had stopped in the city. It was autumn and the trees leaves were now near bear as she took her walk in the park next to the Ohio State campus.

She wanted to scream because of all the couples in the park. They made her furious. Furious that any of those women could think that love was a real thing.

She sat on a bench as she listened to the sounds of the tailgaters next to the park. She could smell the assorted meats being cooked and hear the sounds of drunken pigs laughing and talking about the football season. Today was the day of the "big game", Ohio State versus Michigan. Why anybody would watch such a stupid sport.

She thought of her current hunt for this monster. It is incredibly hard to find because it can become invisible by will. It has claimed thousands of demigods. Even she, Goddess of the Hunt, had been searching for it over the course of an entire year.

Some stupid men came by with their faces painted blue and yellow and probably drunk. They stopped and spent some cheesy pickup lines on Artemis in a slurred fashion. She slapped them across the face and returned to her hunters.

As she walked through the park with her auburn hair flowing cleanly in the light breeze she thought about how she would catch her target.

Artemis felt lonely. Of course she had her hunters, but they were not really her friends. She longed for a friend, but how could she make a friend? All girls would either join the Hunt and couldn't become her friend because she was their commander, or they would make fun of her for her vow to be a maiden. The only other option would be a male companion, but all men are stupid pigs that only want sex.

She gathered her hunters that were visiting the city and took them to their forest base. After explaining how she knows that the monster is in the forest she had them break up in to groups to try and find the monster. Then we would gather and try and come up with a way to solve the whole monster being invisible problem.

While they were out I decided to take a walk through the forest. Autumn was her favorite season. The colors of the leaves were beautiful shades of red and orange. The temperature was perfect for a long walk.

Meanwhile, Nico came to check on Percy. It had been two years since Annabeth died. Nico couldn't blame him for just wanting to stay away. Still Nico wanted to watch over him to make sure he was alright. Percy was hunting for berries to eat over the winter.

_Snap!_

A branch snapped.

_Snap!_

Another branch snapped. Percy thought it was just a rabbit or something.

Percy thought about how much he missed his mom. He had convinced himself it was for the best to isolate himself, but he still missed her.

Sometimes he got lonely and just cried. When he was upset he would walk. It helped him clear his head. He had found a cliff on the shore of a lake in his forest. It was his favorite spot in the world. Not the shore on the beach at camp half-blood. That was their spot. It would never be the same without her.

As he was walking more branches snapped. This time it was closer. Suddenly he was pinned against the tree. The thing that had pinned him revealed itself coming out of it's invisibility.

"Have you misssssed me Perssssseussss?" hissed the monster.

It was reptilian figure with a scaled tail as a leg. It had two arms that had sharp edges like a praying mantis' two front legs. It was the monster that had killed Annabeth over two years ago.

"Awwww, poor poor Persssssseus. Do you miss that girl?" she hissed.

"What wassssss her name? Oh yessss," she paused and then whispered, "Annabeth."

Nico saw this and went for help. He found Artemis on her walk. He dropped from the tree.

Artemis knocked an arrow in her silver crescent bow and pointed it at the boy, "Tell me why you are here boy!"

"Lady Artemis my friend needs help!" Nico spoke urgently. Artemis lowered her bow and nodded for Nico to take her to him.

They ran through the forest silently, Artemis being a hunter, and Nico under the shadows of the forest.

They came to where Percy was and crouched. It was the monster she was hunting.

"Don't worry Persssssssseusssss. You will be with her sssssssooooon. It will be sssssssshort and painlesssssss."

The monster dislodged her right arm from the tree and put it over Percy's heart.

Artemis notched an arrow and shouted, "Stop!"

Before she let the silver arrow fly into the monsters scalp the monster cloaked itself. Percy focused his energy and willed the creek to rise. A wave crashed over the monster and revealed it. Artemis could barely detect the head of the monster before she let the arrow fly. It pierced the monster's temple. It was dead. Artemis's hunt was over in a flash.

Nico had fled in the shadows before Percy even noticed. Artemis decided he probably didn't want to be seen by the boy.

"Lady Artemis. Thank you!" Percy exclaimed while bowing.

"You didn't do so bad yourself boy," Artemis replied. "What is your name?"

"Percy Jackson."

_Flashback_

_Zoe was dead. There was nothing I could do. I wanted to cry, but I had to be strong for my hunters. So I snuck off to the beach next to the camp to cry._

_I started to sob when I heard a ruffle. "What are you doing here Lady Artemis?" It was Percy._

_When he saw my condition he sat down and put his arm around me. I started to sob into his shoulder._

_"It's alright Artemis. People die, but we have to stay strong."_

_End Flashback_

"Where have you been the last few years? Your dad has been worried sick." Artemis said after coming back to reality.

"I've been here...?" Percy spoke almost questioning himself.

"Tell me Perseus," Artemis spoke sternly.

"As long as you agree not to tell anybody."

"Fine," Artemis agreed.

"Let's go somewhere else?" Percy asked.

And without a word they walk through the autumn woods. They came to Percy's cliff.

"So..." Artemis broke the silence, "Why are you here?"

Percy sighed. He missed Annabeth. "Two years ago Annabeth died. Well we both died. I was resurrected. The only thing left was my mom. I didn't want to lose her, but everything that I love around me dies. So I decided to isolate myself and come here."

His legs dangled off the cliff rocking back and forth. There was an intense sadness in his eyes that Artemis saw. She knew he needed somebody there for him, but he had nobody else. Like he was there for her she decided to be there for him no matter how much she hated men. Besides he had rescued her. He couldn't be completely bad.

"I think it would be better if you stayed with me. You can't go out on your own like this. You'll die," Artemis broke the silence this time.

"So what do you say?" Percy looked at the water in intense thought.

"But wouldn't your hunters hate me?"

"Well they know you rescued me and that you're friends with Thalia. Besides, they will respect my decision," Artemis responded.

They started to head towards Hunter's camp. Artemis climbed a tree and jumped to the next. Percy climbed the tree and started jumping from tree to tree. They came to a large gap where Artemis jumped across.

"What? Ohhhhh, don't tell me you're scared," said Artemis.

Percy grew red with embarrassment.

"Just jump. If you fall I'll catch you."

He jumped across the gap and his right foot planted on the branch and he slipped back. Artemis reached down and caught him.

"See? I told you I would catch you," and Artemis laughed.

She pulled him up and they jumped through the trees like ninjas as the sun set.

...

They jumped down from the tree and came to the camp.

Thalia ran out to greet Artemis, "Where were you Lady Artemis? I was worr-Percy?"

"Yeah Thals?" Percy smiled.

Thalia held out her hand and summoned a bolt of lightning that struck Percy in the center of his body. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Not cool Thals," Percy said without sitting up.

Thalia rushed over and started to ask Percy questions about where he has been and why he was here, while Artemis went into her tent happy that she had finally made a friend.

**A/N And that concludes Act 1: New Moon. Probably going to upload Act 2 Chapter 1 tomorrow. So an eventful chapter. Percy runs away, almost gets killed again, and gets revenge. Artemis finished her year-long hunt, met Percy, invited him to the hunt, and made a new friend (Okay trust me I'm not going to go lolily ilyu2 lolgoodstorydouguyslikit on you guys. These next acts are going to cover their developing friendship. Trust me when I say the romance isn't going to happen for a while). Hellfire out!**


	4. Waning Crescent Chapter 1

**Act Two**

**Waning Crescent**

**Chapter 1**

After Percy and Thalia caught up, Percy left the camp with a sleeping bag. He climbed into a sizable tree next to his cliff and set up for the night. It was a cool fall night, on the edge of freezing.

The Hunters started to eat dinner. The Hunters assigned to food that night served stew. Thalia took her stew and began to look for Percy. After looking through all the tables she decided to tell Artemis.

She entered the silver tent of her leader. "Lady Artemis?"

Artemis looked up from her seat at her desk. "What is the matter?"

"Do you know where Percy is? I couldn't find him at dinner," Thalia replied worried.

"He should have been at dinner. Where could he have gone?"

"I don't know, but I'm worried," Thalia said frowning.

...

Artemis had left her tent to look for Percy. The night air was cool, and the Hunters were in their tents. She walked on the outskirts of the camp to look for Percy.

A fog started to form on the floor of the forest. Had Artemis would have broken her foot in a rabbit hole had she not been a goddess. But she was the Goddess of the Forest so she could sense the hole in the ground and side-stepped it.

She could hear a heavy breathing noise and notched an arrow. She accidently tripped and made a loud noise.

"Who's there?" Percy reacted.

"Hey Percy. I need to talk to you about something," Artemis said.

She climbed up the tree and sat on the branch next to Percy.

"Why were you not at dinner?"

"I just don't feel right with the hunters. It just doesn't feel right."

"You don't have to sleep out here you know," Artemis said.

"Yeah it's just I've been thinking," Percy said seemingly lost in a sea of thought.

"You can think in a tent."

He looked out into the lake and said, "Well the sea clears my mind and since I'm leaving tomorrow I should spend my last night here. It has been my home for two years."

"So this isn't going to happen once we leave?"

"Not unless you don't want me around," Percy responded.

"Of course I want you around. It's not like I hate you or something," she said.

"But I thought you hated men?"

"I hate boys. You are not a boy, you are a man," said Artemis.

A light wind swept through the cold night. It was silent for a while before Percy spoke up, "Want to see something cool?"

"Why not?"

Percy jumped from the tree and into the lake. He came up and asked, "Are you coming?"

"But the water is freezing!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Don't worry. Just jump."

That's exactly what Artemis did. She had to admit, the thrill of diving was great. When she hit the water her worries melted away. It wasn't cold. In fact it was warm and relaxing.

"That was fun. So what did you want to show me?" asked Artemis.

"It's underwater. Follow me," Percy said as he took the hand of the goddess. Artemis noticed that she wasn't losing breath underwater.

They came to an underwater cave. Percy brought her into the cove and dried them off. It was extremely dark.

"So this is you wanted to show me?"

Percy grabbed something and then said, "No. This is."

He lit a torch and the cove became illuminated. Thousands of crystal stalagmites lined the ceiling.

Artemis thought it was beautiful. It was an awesome sight.

...

Artemis returned to the camp and Percy to his tree after spending some time exploring the cove. The next morning they packed up the camp and started to travel. Percy walked with Thalia away from the rest of the hunters.

These days, after the war, it was hard to find monsters to hunt, so Artemis gave the hunter's the day off to celebrate the end of a year-long hunt. Thalia had to leave so Percy had nothing to do. Artemis decided to ask him if he would like to go get coffee with her. He agreed and they went off to get coffee.

While they were drinking coffee, Percy told her how he became good at archery over the past two years.

"... so when I fire an arrow I will the humidity to condense and I can manipulate the arrow with my mind," Percy explained. "I'll have to show you later."

...

When they came back from their day the hunters traveled to another city. They set up camp outside the city. Artemis came up to Percy and spoke up. "So how about that arrow trick you talked about?"

"Oh right." Percy grabbed a bow and a handful of arrows, all silver. He notched the arrow and fired, barely taking time to aim. At first Artemis could tell it was not going to even hit the target, but it changed course mid air. It landed in the dead center of the target.

"Want to see something even cooler?" Without waiting for a response he fired an arrow opposite of the target. It started circling through the air. It grazed her head and she shouted, "Woah!" The arrow circled the air until it hit the other arrow and split it. The arrow rested itss spot on the target.

Percy concentrated and willed the arrows to return to his hand. He snatched them mid-air.

"Impressive. Very clever."

The sun set and the hunters went to their tents. This time Percy was at dinner telling stories as the hunters listened with great attentiveness. After that he went in a spare tent and fell asleep. Finally, he was starting to forget about Annabeth. For once in a long time he was happy, and that made Artemis happy. She was glad she was able to help him recover from his loss. That night she fell asleep easily knowing that Percy was starting to become near normal again.

That night, Artemis had a frightening dream. It was vivid like most dreams of people with god in their blood.

_Two things were talking to each other an alley. They were titans from what I could tell. I was behind a dumpster, hidden. I could hear sounds of the diner to the left._

_"Are you sure he's dead?"_

_"Of course he is. She told me how she killed him and that girl."_

_"Well we still need time to regroup. Two years should be enough..."_

_"Where would we attack first?"_

_"The Hunters of Artemis. This time we can't have any of their forces unaccounted for. As long as that Percy Jackson kid is dead, and we know what their forces are we can take Olympus."_

_Artemis looked around for a calendar or something with the date. She ran into the diner and saw the calendar._

It was almost two years ago.

**A/N And that is the beginning of the new act. A new friendship. I am having fun writing the story. Please review and tell me what I'm doing wrong. I take flaming, critique, and praise. Be blunt and tell me straight. Please.**


	5. Waning Crescent Chapter 2

**Act 2**

**Waning Crescent**

**Chapter 2: The Secret**

_Around 2 Weeks Later_

I was preparing for the winter solstice meeting tomorrow. I was still contemplating whether or not to mention my dream. If I did, I would have to tell them I had found him, but I was sworn to secrecy.

The dream still haunted me. I knew it was going to happen soon, and I had to be prepared. I steppes into my silver boots and quietly tip-toed out of the tent. I had to tell Percy about the dream as soon as possible. He has been sticking with Thalia lately, and I haven't been able to talk to him.

I walked into his tent and whispered to a drooling Percy, "Wake up."

"What mom? I don't want to go to school."

"Percy!" I couldn't get him to wake up without waking up any of the hunters. I grabbed his canteen of water and unscrewed the cap. Slowly, I turned the bottle over and poured it over his face.

Percy shot up. "Hey, what are you doing here Artemis?" The water disappeared from his face.

"Trying to seduce you, obviously," I joked. "Seriously though, we need to talk."

We crept out of the tent. Percy accidently snapped a branch. Luckily, he didn't wake any of the hunters. We walked through the forest, but we couldn't find a suitable branch. The only one that would work was extremely high in the air. It took a while to climb, but we managed to get there.

"Percy I've been having these dreams lately..."

"About what?" Percy asked.

"Well, there is a new enemy trying to take Olympus. The thing is they think you're dead. They're planning on attacking us..." I trailed off.

"So you want me to leave?"

"No. I'd just think it'd be best for you to stay with your mother a while. Trust me, I want you to stay, but they can't know you're still alive," I said. "Besides, you need to see your mother."

"I know. I miss her alot," you could see the grief in his eyes as he spoke.

"And that's why you need to see her. I promise, I'll still keep it secret."

There was a long silence. We just absorbed our surroundings. I decided to break the silence. "I need your advice on something."

"What?"

I paused a moment, then said, "I can't find a way to tell the Olympians about the attack without revealing you. What should I do?"

"Well, I would just say you had a dream without mentioning me."

"But what if they ask questions? Why would they attack again so soon?"

Percy thought a moment. "Maybe it's best if they knew. I can't hide forever."

"Really? Thanks Percy," I started to get up, " See you tom-"

I slipped from the tree. I prepared for the impact, but something gripped my hand and stopped me. I looked up and it was Percy.

He smiled and said, "Now we're even."

...

The next morning when I got up, Percy and I started out for the train station. They ate breakfast on the train. Percy ate pancakes and I had a muffin.

Between bites of my muffin I talked to Percy. "So what are you going to say to your mom when you see her?"

"That I'm sorry for leaving her, but I had to leave to protect her."

There was silence after that. The train stopped in Massachusetts. We were in Boston and decided to eat lunch at some burger joint called Patriot's Patties.

After that, we got on a train to Manhattan. I took Percy to his mom's apartment. We said goodbye, and I started off for the Empire State Building.

When I got to the tower I was greeted by the desk worker bowing. I headed up the elevator to Olympus knowing I had alot of explaining to do.

...

I sat down in my throne. My father walked to his throne and began the meeting. "Does anybody have anything worthwhile to share or is this another waste of time?" All of the Olympians were silent. I had no excuse now.

"I do father. When I was on my hunt I found Percy Jackson and he has been with the hunt over the past couple of weejs for his protecti-"

Poseidon stood up and shouted, "WHERE IS MY SON?"

"I'll get to that. So I had this a dream about a new threat to Olympus. They think Percy is dead and are planning to attack my hunters."

Zeus thought over what she said. "Do we know who this is?"

"I couldn't tell. I told Percy he should stay with his mother until they attack."

Zeus scratched his chin. "Well then, does anybody else have anything to say?" Silence went through the Olympians.

"Very well. That concludes the annual meeting. We need to wait for this new threat's first strike until we know what we're dealing with."

The Olympians scattered like pigeons on a fence. I got in my silver ferari and drove off to tell Percy what they thought. When I came to his apartment, I saw a seen that I wish I didn't.

**A/N Dun dun dun. That concludes the chapter. I will begin the next chapter tomorrow. I am going to have work tomorrow so don't count on me uploading. It was rather short because it was a set-up chapter. Please review. Hellfire out.**


End file.
